The Joker Employs Harley
by dragonrider847
Summary: The Joker has captured Harley after he decided that he requires a feisty female in his plots against Batman. Contains BDSM and sex.


'Sooo Harley – that what they call ya?'

A dark figure entered through the doorway and flicked on a switch, causing a dim yellow light to spread across the centre of the room. His head hung forward as he sauntered towards the chair that stood among in the bare, peeling walls of the basement, allowing his greasy tendrils of pale green hair to fall across his face, concealing all but his eyes. The female figure was bound tightly to the wooden chair by the legs and wrists, and was watching the black shoes advance across the concrete towards her. They stopped a metre away, turned outwards at right angles to each other, and then elaborately turned on the heels to commence in a slow circle around her.

'Huh? I asked you a question sweetheart.' He drawled sarcastically, peering down at her.

'Yeah.' Harleen Quinzel replied, her tone suggesting exasperation at the name.

The figure withdrew his gloved hands from his pockets and hitched the purple fabric from his knees as he slowly knelt down to reach eye level with her. Their gazes met, his black eyes meeting with Harley's blue. Uncertain, Harley dropped her gaze, submitting to his intense stare and instead studied the painted scars which spanned his cheeks. She gasped as her head was yanked upwards by her hair and found herself forced to meet his gaze again.

'You're gonna have to call me Mister J if you're gonna have me play nicely,'

The Joker stared expectantly into Harley's eyes, maintaining a tight grip on the back of her head.

'Yes….Mister J.' She finally managed to croak out, hypnotised by the seemingly black circles of his irises.

'Good girl.'

He stood again and moved behind her, unbinding her legs and then hauling her to her feet by her tied wrists.

'Now I happen to believe that you've got the guts to deal with what I deal with… those Gotham cop idiots, they're nothin',' He paused to lick his lips, narrowing his eyes and deepening the crease lines in the paint on his forehead.

'But this Bat-Man… well I could do with some help… ya know, you females seem to have the knack with us men.' He sneered at his reference to his connection with Batman, licking his lips again and tilting his head back to look down at Harley's face. Slowly, he untied her wrists and brought them in front of her, before rebinding them and wrapping the loose end of rope around his own left wrist.

'Whatcha say, ya wanna work with me?'

Harley's head snapped up and she struggled to read the man's face. Up until now, she had been certain that her time was up after she had been captured by the Joker's men whilst on the run from the mob. And now she was being offered a job? Unease spread through her body, but she couldn't ignore the excitement that was now sparking in her mind. Yes, a job in crime as a woman would be difficult – as the Joker had just demonstrated, it was hardly viewed as a level playing field in the eyes of these men. But oh, what would she give to be able to take part in larger operations…

The Joker noticed the vacancy suddenly open up in Harley's eyes and raised her arms over her head, leaning in towards her face.

'Well sugar, I'm waiting.'

Harley let her wrists fall back, resting her forearms on her head.

'Yes, Mister J, I will.'

His lips parted slightly and he allowed his breath to escape across her lips.

'Well then, try-outs it is.'

The Joker unwound the rope from his wrist and pushed Harley Quinn back into the chair. Walking to the door, he shrugged off his overjacket and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. After a moment of apparent composition, he spun around and began to walk back towards Harley, shoving his hair out of his eyes.

'What would ya do if a guy had ya like this?' Reaching down, he pulled her forwards and flicked out a switchblade, pressing it to her throat. Harley squeaked and automatically swallowed, causing a trickle of blood to begin running down her neck. She peered upwards at the Joker's face, which was watching her intently, and, without moving her head, swiped a vicious kick at the back of his knees. The Joker, with a grunt, twisted sideways to avoid the attack.

'Harleyyy Quinn.. you're gonna have to do better than that.'

The knife disappeared into his pocket, and he pushed her towards the wall, one hand hooked under her ribs. He released one of her hands from his grip and grinned down at her, humourlessly.

'Do your worst sweetheart.'

A fire ignited in Harley's eyes as she spun out from under his arm as if part of a violent waltz, and hooked his leg behind him. Forced onto his shoulder by their bound wrists, she used her other hand to lift his chin in a suffocating claw grip. Unable to help herself, she grinned at him, eyes twinkling with excitement.

'That's more like it,' He paused to release his throat slightly. 'Still not winnin' though.'

In one movement, he wrenched his leg upwards and spun Harley to the ground, supporting her weight by his arm as she fell. Surprise was evident on her face; not only had he managed to escape her best efforts, but he hadn't let her concuss herself on the concrete either.

The Joker saw the mischievous questioning in her eyes and he smirked down at her.

'Can't be having my favourite little clown gettin' hurt before we've even started, can we?'

'No Mister J' She replied cheekily, twisting against the tightened rope. He laughed and suddenly swung the free end towards her, catching her hard across the butt. She gasped and began to laugh, tears forming in her eyes.

'Oh you like that, do you sugar?'

He grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over so that she was lying on her front.

'No?' He wound the rope around his hand and raised it in front of her face.

'Yes Mister J.' she finally replied, laying the side of her face on the ground so that she could watch the Joker as he raised his hand, and instead slapped her through her jumpsuit. The muscles in his forearm tensed as he bent down breathe in her ear,

'That's what makes us criminals.'

He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back slowly, arching her spine as he bit into her shoulder eliciting a cry of response. Continuing down her side, he left a trail of sharp bruises as he turned her over, allowing her to finally fall onto her back to stare up at him from her new position between his legs.

'Any questions?'

With one hand restraining her wrists above her head, he used his teeth to remove his other glove. A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he stroked her throat, feeling the bulge of her exposed windpipe. Slowly, he dragged a pointed fingernail down from the centre of it raising an angry red line. His expression was tortured as he raised her chin further, and then squeezed out several droplets of blood. He licked them away, letting the blood stain his tongue. Harley met his questioning gaze, maddened with pain and desire.

'Share it with me Mister J,' she demanded raising her knee to force him down onto her, his mouth claiming hers and forcing the blood across her own tongue. The Joker took her bottom lip between his teeth as he shifted to lie his entire weight across her, resting his forearms either side of her head and deepening the kiss. Harley moaned and shifted her hips under him, closing her eyes to his intense stare. Breaking contact, the Joker looked at Harley for several moments and then pulled her up to a sitting position and began to peel the red and black catsuit from her body. He took the nipple of each full breast in his mouth, sucking and biting until she arched upwards against his mouth. Looping her bound arms around his neck, she raised her thighs around his waist, pulling both of them to the floor once again.

'Behave, Harley,' The Joker growled in her ear, leaving a row of scratch marks across her stomach and lifting her hips to his. As he ground against her, Harley could feel his hardness straining against his purple pinstripe trousers.

'Please, Mister J…' She whimpered as he slapped her hard across the butt.

'Tell me what you want,' He snarled softly, 'I wanna hear it.'

Harley moaned as his fingers trailed between her legs.

'Say it.' He emphasised the 't', a brutal tone now edging his voice.

'Touch me there,' she whispered urgently as his fingers found the rise of her clit.

'WHAT do you want?' he demanded, baring his teeth to her face as he twisted the skin on the inside of her thigh.

Harley cried out, 'Circle my clit with your fingers, put them in me, taste me!' She screamed as his fingers sunk into her, stroking the walls of her inside as his rough thumb obediently circled.

'See.. that wasn't so hard, was it?' He teased her, slowly and deliberately pushing against her desperate clenching and revelling in the wet sounds his fingers were creating. He pulled them out and offered them in front of her mouth, tilting her chin upwards to once again expose her throat. Harley stuck out her tongue, licking the wetness from his fingers before they trailed down her neck and stomach, followed closely by the Joker's own tongue. Satisfied that her arms were immobile enough, he roughly grasped her ankles and licked the length of her opening. His mouth became more urgent as Harley's panting intensified, and glancing up at her the Joker could see that her head was now back and her eyes closed as she struggled to contain her screams.

The Joker surged forwards, low over her body and braced himself with his thumbs hooked under each side of her jaw.

'Let them go sweetheart,'

In one movement, he thrust into her, grinding down hard on her hips with a primal growl. Harley screamed out, clawing at the ground beneath her as he picked up pace, pounding deeper into her than she had ever thought possible. She gritted her teeth as he ran his nails up the side of her face, twining his fingers into her hair. As he worked, his bowed head obscured his face with green tendrils of hair, whilst his shoulder and back muscles rippled under his skin. The Joker slowed as Harley reached climax, grinning down at the scrunched furrow in her eyebrows. Her eyes flung open and she bit down on his throat, forcing him to finish her as she locked her knees around his waist. He thrust deep and hard into her, sending her flying over the edge in a cry of pleasure, releasing his skin from her teeth. The Joker continued, getting faster as he reached climax himself, eventually spilling his semen into her with a maniacal laugh. Harley, aroused from her entranced state, began to laugh too, her eyes still closed as the Joker stood and retrieved his overcoat.

'Well Harleyyy… I think you've passed the try-outs.' He cackled from the door, letting a cold draught into the room as he exited.

Harley was left lying on the floor, wondering what in the world she had just let herself into.


End file.
